Relapse
by Brentinator
Summary: Hiro couldn't stop himself from going back, but he didn't know THIS would happen...dedicated to my amazing big sis!


**Hey guys! So if you don't know by now, my older sister's birthday is on the 14, and she is honestly one of my best friends. (You know who is over you IRL, big sis)**

 **So happy birthday, big sis!**

 **P.S. you remember how I was trying to write a story and failing? Well, this is it!**

 **And now, on with the story!**

'Just a few more steps...just don't say it.' Hiro Hamada thought to himself as he had snuck into the window, not to wake up his aunt, the cat, or heaven forbid, his brother's robot. Just as he could see his warm, comfortable bed a couple inches away from him, he could feel something sharp under his foot and leaned forward, but all he could do was bite his lip, and prep himself for pain as he fell face forward onto his relatively clean floor, letting out a small groan, lifting himself on the bed, but without thinking.

"Ow."

Suddenly the start up noise happened as he was greeted by the large marshmallow like robot lifting him into his arms while petting his hair.

"Are you alright, Hiro?"

"Yep, fine. Ow. Just put me down." Hiro begged as Baymax put him down on the bed.

"I will scan you now."

"Please don't-"

"Scan complete."

"Unbelievable."

"You have succumbed injuries such as four broken ribs, one being bruised as well, a mild concussion, several bruises and cuts."

Hiro grabbed the vinyl robot's arm, making him wince as Baymax turned back to him.

"Please, don't tell Aunt Cass. I'm begging you."

"If you don't tell a guardian or parent, the following could happen. Loss of trust, your condition deteriorating-"

"OK, I get it, but just, tell her tomorrow. Please. It's the middle of the night."

"Loss of sleep is not good for the human brain and body. She will be told tomorrow."

"Thank you." Hiro let out a sigh of relief as he relaxed on the bed, looking up at the vinyl robot.

"Before you sleep, I have to set your ribs into place."

Hiro nodded, bracing himself for the pain as he slipped off his dirt covered and blood stained T-shirt from what had happened previously that night.

Baymax set his hands on Hiro's right side, where two of the four broken ribs were, making him hiss in pain before the robot pushed down, cracking the ribs into place as Hiro muffled a scream, gripping on the mattress as his bed arched and he squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to let the tears run down his face as he let out small and shallow breaths, trying to calm himself down and brace himself for more pain.

However, when the robot snapped his other two ribs back into place, the pain was worse as he let out a small scream, and tears streamed down his cheeks as he grabbed the side of his mattress so hard that it might've broken before the pain settled down enough that Hiro drifted off into a peaceful bliss.

When he woke, he was in some sort of forest like place, which was very dark, and, like all forests, a ton of trees. He walked through, and heard a very familiar voice he thought he would never hear again.

"You know, I can't believe you went bot-fighting again, Knucklehead."

"Tadashi?" Hiro whispered as a figure came out of the darkness, and happy tears sprang to his eyes as he ran up and hugged his older brother tightly.

"Yeah. I've missed you a lot, little bro." Tadashi chuckled as Hiro stopped.

"Wait. So if you're here, does that mean I'm dead?" The teenager started looking around before the young adult sighed.

"Nope, you're good. But seriously. Why did you go bot-fighting?! Without me to get you out of there, you almost killed yourself!"

"Technically, Yama almost killed me, I didn't make that choice."

"Why did you go back to the fights? I thought you were done with that lifestyle."

"I was, but...I've been bored lately and a big one came up."

"That is the biggest lie you have ever told. You missed me, and thought bot-fighting could fill that void."

"How'd you know?" Hiro asked quietly as Tadashi sighed.

"Cause. You arent the only ex-bot fighter in the family. When mom and dad died, I went to a couple bot fights, which turned into a lot, it was hard to get my life back on track, I would relapse, go back to what I knew best. But you know what finally filled that void?"

"Hmm?"

"You. Knowing I still had immediate family, and I didn't want you to grow up with the same problem, but, I guess it just runs in the family."

"I don't have that kind of family anymore. Mom and Dad are gone, you're gone..."

"You still have Aunt Cass, and your friends. It's gonna work out. I promise. But just, promise me one thing."

"Hmm?"

"That you'll try to stop going to bot fights, and try to find something else."

Hiro nodded as he hugged his older brother again.

"Promise."


End file.
